


Twister

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Can I Borrow You For A Lifetime? shorts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, M/M, Twister - Freeform, kids are so gullible, marital moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Thomas goes to his dads bedroom on a stormy night, but finds them playing 'Twister'.</p><p>P.S. Thomas used to be so naive when he was a kid, but not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

It was late. Darkness was still present above the Hale house. Everyone on their street were sleeping peacefully in their beds except for one little person. 6 year-old Thomas was walking towards his parents’ bedroom. He'd had a nightmare and that's what woke him up. He had small tears on his eyes and was holding the blue blanket Aunt Lydia had given to him on Christmas. He arrived at the door and carefully opened the door.

He sniffed, "Dad? I can't sleep. I had a nightmare and-

He stops what he's saying because he expected his parents to be sleeping. But they weren't. They were on their bed with the light turned off, yes. They were awake, yes. But what Thomas found weird was their positions: Stiles was on his back, panting heavily and his face all flustered, his arms around Derek's neck. Derek was above him, his arms beside the brunet's body, his face equally flustered and they both were shirtless. The covers covered their naked bodies just below Derek's back. They froze the moment Thomas opened the door.

"What are you two doing?" asked the little kid.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other nervously, neither of them talking. Thomas continued to look at his parents, trying to figure out what was happening and why they were so red like whenever he had a cold. He hope neither of them had a cold.

Stiles bite his lip, and tapped his fingers at Derek's back, inciting him to answer cuz he was sure that if he talked, it wasn’t going to be words coming from his mouth. Derek opened his mouth and closed it, then he opened it again and as calm as he could sound he said, "We're playing Twister."

Thomas found it strange that his parents were playing a game in the middle of the night. And on their bed. Without clothes. But his 6 year-old innocent mind just shrugged it off. He told his parents he had a nightmare and asked if he could sleep on their bed with them. They told him yes but he had to go back to his room for Mr. Snuggles, his teddy bear. He nodded and went back to his room, giving time to his parents to fix themselves before the kid came again.

 

* * *

 

7 YEARS LATER

At the Hale's house on an early morning, while Stiles was taking a shower, Thomas was having breakfast at the kitchen, eating his bowl of cereal when out of nowhere realization dawns on him on a certain event, "Wait a minute." his eyes widen, he lets the spoon fall from his grasp and frowns, "They weren't playing Twister."

 


End file.
